Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me
by MysteriousFathoms
Summary: Rated M for mature content in later chapters. Clopin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Paris**

I sighed and smoothed out the light blue skirt of my dress as the horse and carriage bumped down the winding country roads on the way into Paris. My Papa looked at me and bit into his lip gently.

"I'm sorry, Arielle." He sighed and stroked my blonde curls with his gentle hand.

"I just don't understand why I had to come, I'm 18 years old, and I'm not a child." I said, looking out the window, the walls of Paris coming into plain sight. My Papa had been called by Judge Claude Frollo to assist his Captain of the Guards in some sort of mission.

"I know," he sighed, "I just want to protect you. I don't want you ending up like your Mother…" he trailed off and I instantly felt bad. My Mama had died 5 years this Summer and Papa hadn't been right since it happened. Before I could say anything more the carriage was coming to a stop and the footman came round, opening the carriage doors.

I smiled and thanked him, stepping out into the warm sun and the noisy streets of Paris. I walked round to the front of the carriage where the two beautiful white horses where and kissed their noses.

"Thank you, for the safe getting here." I smiled and giggled as they nudged the side of my head, their warm breath making some of my curls blow.

"Arielle! Come on, we need to get to the inn!" Papa shouted as he got out of the carriage, I rolled my eyes and shouted back.

"Coming, Papa!" I said and walked back to him, Papa leading me through the winding backstreets until we got to a large Inn. He pushed the large wooden doors open and gave our surname to the man on the front desk.

"Oui, Monsieur." He smiled brightly and gave Papa a large key which was labelled with a room number.

"Merci," Papa nodded and turned to me, giving me the room key and kissed my cheek softly.

"How about you go and unpack and take a stroll around Paris while I meet Judge Claude Frollo at the Palace of Justice. Try not to get lost; you have a knack for that." He chuckled light heartedly and left the Inn; I smiled and picked up my heavy skirts, walking up the wooden curving staircase.

"227, 229, ah! 331!" I exclaimed as I finally found mine and Papa's room; I put the key in the lock and turned it until I heard a satisfying click and the door opened. The room wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing, the floral wallpaper was peeling off the wall and the ceiling was flaking. I sneered a little in disgust and walked to the little window and sat on the window seat.

I smiled at what I saw; from up here I could see nearly the whole of Paris from the townspeople going about their ordinary day to the entertainers. In the centre, not far from Notre Dame a man in jester clothing was setting up a caravan and children were already crowding around it. I smiled slightly and decided to go and see after I had finished unpacking.

**Sorry if it was short and crap, its just and introduction chapter but tell me what you think 'kay? xoxo**

**I'm gonna put up a Characters List so you guys can see who I picture as the Characters :3**

**Arielle: Candice Accola**

**Arielle's Papa (Louie): Robert Downey Jr**

**Frollo: Alan Rickman**

**Clopin: Frank Iero (Long Danger Days hair :') )**

**Esmeralda: Nina Dobrev**

**Quasimodo: Mark Addy**

**Captain Phoebus: Chris Hemsworth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The first meeting**

As soon as I had finished unpacking I made my way down the stairs of the Inn and back into the blinding sunlight that was casting its spell over Paris. I proceeded across the courtyard and to the caravan that I had seen from the Inn, it looked like the show was already starting as the storyteller hit a puppet of himself on the head, making all the children watching giggle.

"_Hush, Clopin will tell you  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.  
Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
on the docks near Notre Dame _

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame_

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

_Judge Claude Frollo longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin." _

I gasped quietly, Judge Claude Frollo was the man my father was working for, I got closer to the caravan and listened to the rest of the story. Clopin continued his story of how the Judge arrested three of the four gypsies and killed the fourth one as she was trying to protect her son.

"_And Frollo gave the child a cruel name_

_A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo  
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
_

_Who is the monster and who is the man?  
Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,  
Bells, bells, bells, bells,  
Bells of Notre Dame." _

He smiled as he finished his story and told the children to come back in 3O minutes for the next story, much to the children's protests. I smiled when the crowd of children departed and walked to where Clopin was feeding the mule that was pulling his caravan.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Clopin." _I smiled as he took his mask off and turned round giving me a mischievous grin.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle.." _he trailed off and looked at me questioningly, making me chuckle as he obviously didn't know my name.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Arielle and I liked your story very much." I blushed as he took my head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of it.

"_Merci, Mademoiselle Arielle._ I'm very glad that you enjoyed it, are you new to Paris? I haven't seen you around before." He grinned and leaned against his caravan and traced his eyes around my figure, making me giggle and heat rushed to my cheeks once more.

"Why yes, my Papa had been called to do some work." I told him, I left out the part of him working for Frollo as he had been characterised as an evil man in Clopin's story.

"Then you won't know about the Festival of Fools taking place all day tomorrow in the square, lots of music, dancing," he smiled and I shook my head, "well _Mademoiselle,_ I expect to see you there tomorrow." He said, placing his mask back on and going back to his caravan to set the little stage up for his next story. I smiled slightly to myself and took the coins out of my dress pocket that Papa had given to me so I could buy some things. My first stop was the little bookshop down an alleyway, I would spend hours with my nose in a good book back home in London. I pushed the door opened and was greeted by the tinkling of a bell and the smiling face of the owner, I greeted him and went to the back of the shop to search for a good book.

**A/N: Ugh! I am so sorry that this story is still so rubbish **** I promise it will get better! Much love xoxo**


End file.
